


Come What May

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Moulin Rouge References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Meena and Nicky enjoy their weekly movie night. But with a fair amount of wine drunk and duetting to Moulin Rouge, something sparks between them.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> (You would benefit from listening to/watching Moulin Rouge - specifically the Elephant Song Medley and Come What May)  
> Also this is for my Holby Secret Valentines :D

Meena could not wait to get home. The day had felt especially long what with Gaskell’s important trial and nothing quite seeming to go right for her, and the small matter of starting from 5 that morning. She was excited to be at home bundled up with Nicky on the sofa with a takeout pizza and a bottle of cheap wine. Nicky didn’t seem to have had the best day either, but they kept each other going even if it was by hiding out in an out-of-order toilet. 

When she turned her key to the apartment, she smiled seeing Nicky already setting up for their weekly movie night. 

“Finally home.” Nicky said with sympathetic smile as Meena walked through the door. 

“Took me long enough!” Meena replied exhausted. “You ordered the pizza yet? You know they take forever to arrive.”

“I actually picked one up from Tesco’s on the way. Just about to put in.” 

 

Pizza cut and on plates, wine opened and film ready to go, the two collapsed on the sofa with a duvet pulled up over them. Meena clicked play and the bright colours of Moulin Rouge came onto the screen. It was Nicky’s favourite film for which Meena liked to tease her, but in all honesty she did enjoy the songs. It wasn’t long before the two of them were cuddled up, a bottle and a half down, and singing every word along with Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman. 

Nicky was singing along with Ewan McGregor in the love song medley, “All you need is love. All you need is love.” Meena laughed at her dreadful but enthusiastic singing. She was clearly quite tipsy, as was Meena, but there was something about her that touched Meena and she found endearing. 

“You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.” joined in Meena softly. Nicky took her hands the two of them spun around the room as Bowie’s Heroes came swelling in. 

“We should be lovers.” sung Nicky giggling. They two of them fell onto the floor just about avoiding what little remained of the wine, and belted out “And I will always love you!” Meena was now essentially lying on Nicky’s lap and Nicky gently played with her hair and Meena pulled the duvet down onto them on the film continued, her heart melting a little under Nicky’s touch. 

 

When they came to Come What May, Meena sat up and looked at Nicky singing along with Ewan McGregor, “Never knew I could feel like this, like I’ve never seen the sky before.” This song was always her favourite, and Nicky beamed back at her. Meena loved her smile, so full of life and joy. Tears began to form a little in her eyes as she began to realise why she loved this song so much. “Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until my dying day.” The song reminded her of Nicky. 

As they got to the end of the some, Nicky singing for Nicole, they looked into each other’s eyes for just that extra beat. It was a moment that for Meena held so much possibility and she smiled gently. 

“Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.” 

 

Nicky spoke first, breaking the tension between them.

“I think we should make a pact.” Meena made some noise to indicate interest and Nicky went on, “If we’re both still single when we’re say 40, we should get married.” Before Meena could say anything, she was pushed to stand up, and Nicky remained on one knee. Meena giggled slightly realising what Nicky was about to do. She always went to the ridiculous extreme and Meena loved that about her. 

“Meena Chowdhury, will you marry me?” she asked looking up at her best friend. “When we’re 40.” she added quickly.

“I will.” Meena said back, and she sat back down and went to kiss Nicky on the cheek to seal the deal, but Nicky got there before her. Gently holding the side of her friend’s face, Nicky gave Meena a quick peck. 

“There we go it’s official.” she said. Meena was completely taken by surprise, and tried to calm the aggressive butterflies in her stomach. Unsure whether it was the wine or film that gave her the confidence boost she needed, she leant back into kiss Nicky, who, to her surprise, did not resist the more forceful and deeping kiss. 

 

Meena woke the next morning with her head spinning slightly. It was minute before she remembered how she’d finally kissed Nicky and the terror took over her. She looked around but couldn’t see her friend anywhere. ‘Oh God, she ran away.’ she thought to herself. But before she turned back over of the sofa and buried her head in the cushions in an attempt on her life, Nicky pulled the duvet off from her and handed her a mug of coffee. 

“Thanks.” Meena said avoiding making eye contact. Nicky sat down next to her, her fingers wrapped around her own mug of coffee. They were both trying to think of what to say, not wanting to make anything awkward after their impromptu drunken make-out session. 

“Um Meena, about last night,” Meena looked up searching the other’s face to try and discern how she felt before she heard the words. “I know we were drunk and all that but, like, oh my god why am I so bad at this.” 

“No no you’re doing great,” Meena smiled back. She wanted nothing more than to tell Nicky how she felt, but felt it wasn’t for her to share her opinion, as it was her who started everything the night before. “Please finish what you were going to say.”

“Okay,” She took a deep breath. “D’you want to go for coffee later or something, or a fancier pizza.” Nicky looked away in embarrassment, unaware that she couldn’t have said anything better to Meena’s ears.

“Really?” asked Meena, “Like, like on a date.” 

“Only if you want.” The two of them looked at each other and realised that maybe they both wanted the same thing, and just had to have the courage to follow through. 

“Pizza sounds great. Zizzi’s?” 

“The Pizza Express is closer to the hospital.”

“Well Pizza Express it is then. I’ll book us a table for 8:00?” 

“Sounds good.” Nicky said standing up. “Now we really must get changed because, 1. My top stinks of wine, and 2. It’s already 8:20 and out rotation starts at 9:00.” 

 

~~~

 

Meena was waiting in reception for Nicky, touching up her lipstick. 

“You look nice.” said Dom with a definite hint of suggestion in his voice. “Got a date?” Meena didn’t know what to say - she didn’t want to lie, but also didn’t quite feel like she could go saying anything so soon at their place of work. 

“First date actually.” she replied. 

“Is he good looking?” Dom replied cheekily. 

“Um, she is beautiful.” Meena said blushing slightly. 

“Oh. Well I hope it all goes well, and if not, you can always join me and Lofty in Albie’s later, and drink your sorrows away in our little single’s club.”

“You really need to do something about that.” Meena said tentatively. 

“And that is my cue to leave.” Dom always seemed to disappear when the conversation turned to him and Lofty. 

 

A few moments after Dom left, Nicky emerged from the lift. 

“Hi.” she said giving Meena a hug. “Busy day.”

“What do you expect!? Gaskell will always find something for me to do.”

“And that’s why you love him.” 

“Exactly.” she replied, locking arms with her date and turning to go, “Shall we?” 

Meena was a little anxious as to what this ‘date’ could bring, and if they could actually transition from friendship to relationship, but she was excited at the possibility of it happening. Every touch she now shared with Nicky made her heart flutter and the smile on her face widden, and little did she know that Nicky felt the same way. 


End file.
